Freezing !
by BrookeMarie2604
Summary: A runner is brought into the ED, with a suspected head injury after a bridge collapse, he claims he saw a injured woman. When Dylan realises that he may be telling the truth, he follows it up but draws a blank. Staff at the ED notice a change in Sam's behavior are the two cases linked or just a coincidence, and will Dylan save his estranged wife before she is well and truly frozen?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfanatic and Sam and Dylan story .I'm quite nervous about posting for the first time! Please R+R and give me constructive criticism to help me with my writing thanks! P.S I have no idea where im going with this story so please give me some ideas all welcome!

Brooke xx

_**Sam:**_

Her heart was pumping, adrenaline pulsating through her the morning air was always the best for clearing her head. Her and Sleeping had not exactly been on the best of terms lately . Recently her worst memories had seemed to surface mostly in her dreams since an old colleague of hers had spoke beyond the truth at her recent GMC hearing.

Running along the pier close to her flat was often her favourite route since she had moved into the area 7 months ago she had grown to know every nock and cranny on her daily route.

All of a sudden Samantha Nicholls felt herself fall as she slipped through a gap in the wooden pier . She gasped for breath as she feel into the icy water below trying to surface from under the especially rough waves .As she pulled herself out the Blonde doctor dragged herself to the cobbled sea front she coughed and spluttered and just laid there in her black jogging gear before she knew it she was asleep on the sharp stones that laid beneath her.

_**Dylan:**_

Staring at a drunken patients x-rays he sighed to himself remembering the nights when he had got so hammered he couldn't remember who is started the night with not that it mattered Sam would always be there though she often patched up the cuts and scrapes he got from the numerous times he had got into a drunken row . No wonder Sam had left to go to Afghanistan she deserved to follow her dreams and help people who deserved her help. Helpless civilians who had been caught up in combat. He was broken out of his train of thoughts when Dr Zoe Hannah came up behind him and said "Looks like a broken ribcage to be honest" This comment making him jump.

"I am perfectly capable of diagnosing a simple case like this one Dr Hannah "

"I wouldn't doubt you abilities for one minute , Oh by the way have you seen Sam it isn't like her to be late for a shift"

"No why would I , Is she even working today "

"Yeah she's meant to be working with me in recus hmm ill get noel to give her a call " Zoe replied oblivious to the look of concern on the missing doctors estranged husbands face.

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO SAM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE R&R THANKS

Brooke :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews I have been getting and the story alerts you guys are amazing especially _iamkaighleigh , laurabakerx and xosnapitzdanni for all the lovely comments on twitter

I'm not sure about this chapter so please R&R xx

Brooke xx

Sam;

Sam woke shivering in the same lose jogging suit she had began her day in at 6;30 that same morning but instead of the dark clouds that she last remembered , she began to see thunder and lightning was striking in all directions of the sky accompanied by heavy raindrops pulsating on the heavy bridge that she appeared to have been sheltered by she didn't remember her location after her …. Fall she was broken out of her thoughts when all of a sudden a bolt of lightning hit the pier above her! The wooden bridge began to crumble before she had even had the time to notice. The sharp chips of wood quickly came down onto her small frame . Quickly she ran slightly limping ever so slightly through the torrential downpour.

Dylan :

"Why does everyone ask me where Sam is like I would have a bloody clue she does what she likes when she likes how she likes I thought you would've noticed that by now! Dylan said visibly furious of the assumption he would know where the unpredictable Army medic would be.

"Alright Dylan calm yourself down it was just a question " Nick Jordan said understanding the furious doctors dilemma "You are her husband so people might expect you to know these things"

"Estranged husband she has made her feelings pretty clear "Dylan responded storming off back into his corner of CDU.

Sam ;

Back at her small flat she looked in the mirror that stood at her height in her small bedroom . Assessing the cuts on her head and legs she considered not going to her busy shift at the ED not wanting to be spoke about by the more 'chatty ' members of staff , Her shift had only started 20 minutes ago so if she ran she could just say she overslept and not be questioned all day especially by Nick , Tess or Charlie despite their well guided intentions she felt she could look after herself just fine she didn't need to be kept an eye on was never someone who liked to miss work what else was there to do watch daytime TV and fry her brain or tidy her already immaculate flat .They would properly understaffed today due to the more distanced staff being unable to get it due to the heavy rain that was still continuing to fall heavily. With these thoughts in my she grabbed her scrubs and rushed to change and to attempt to look even half presentable with her skin especially pale and the cuts and scraps covering most of the skin on her face, right arm and left leg . She could tell she looked drained by the bags forming under her eyes due to the lack of sleep she had recently been getting .The cuts on her leg she quickly covered with her lose blue uniform and wore a long sleeved white top which covered the worst of the wounds on her arms . She hoped this would be enough o stop her prying colleagues from asking questions that she didn't want to answer. She pulled her long blonde hair into a tight ponytail and left her city flat and ran to the ED through the torrential downpour.


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry for the late update ive been doing exams Im now hopefully expecting to do daily updates because of all the lovely updates ive been getting.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews especially from xosnapitzdaniix , _iamkayleigh drsamnicholls1 and laaurabakerx for all their support on twitter hope ya like it xx

_**Sam**_

As Sam walked it the bustling ED she felt her collogues eyes piercing a whole into her face .

" Zoe do you know what's the matter with Sam ? " Linda asked to her friend who had not yet seen the young medic who had recently entered the department.

"What? Zoe said looking at the Blonde doctors blooded face. "Urm Sam ….

Are you alright " Zoe said attempting to catch up with Sams quickening pace .

"Yeah im fine why wouldn't I be ? " Sam replied dismissively still quicking her pace.

"Well your face looks like you've been cut by broken glass and your liming"

"Zoe im fine I just slipped in the rain now if you don't mind I kinda need to get to work if you haven't already noticed im late as it is " Sam said trying to hold back tears as she caught her injured foot in the staffroom door she couldn't bare to have people wating her , which is all she could see in the busy department .

_**Dylan**_

"Ok Mr. Peterson from your x-rays I can say you've fractured your right arm but just in future don't be so stupid to go running on a bridge that is older than you are oh by the way are you gaining any memory of what happened , apart from the mysterious women you moved under the bridge?"

"She was there and then when the ambulance came she was gone!" The distressed patients replied.

"Yeah people go missing all the time don't they ? Just take it easy you may have been temporarily knocked out you did take quite a bashing " Dylan replied trying to give advice to the middle age runner who had been involved in a bridge collapse, Red hook bridge. Was that bridge was right next door to his houseboat wasn't it?

" Dr Hannah ? "

" What Dylan im busy here " Zoe replied looking at a elderly patients x-ray

"Have the police found that mystery women that my patient has been talking about ?"

"Dylan she was a figment of his imagination why would you think any different ?"

"Because Zoe I don't think he was the sort of person to make something like that up and besides his head didn't take that much of a hit more his arms which could've been made worse by carrying someone "

Aswell as many other reasons such as I don't know , being on a bridge whilst it collapsed ? "

" And besides she could be seriously injured from the description he gave the police blood everywhere he told the police we need to find her if she was outside for all that time and her immune system was already compromised by the fall"

"Like I said he may be hallucinating or under the stress of being in a traumatic event it may be delayed shock we don't know do we so there could be no mystery girl only a confused runner? "

Zoe laughed as Dylan walked away admitting defeat.

Thanks everyone for reading you guys are amazing

From Brooke xx


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the late update as always thanks to all my lovely reviewers especially xosnapitzdaniix , _iamkayleigh drsamnicholls1 and laaurabakerx for all their support on twitter you guys rock

Hope ya like it :D xx

Sam

Why cant I stop shivering? Sam thought to herself as the shivering became uncontrollable she sat on the staffroom sofa holding a scolding cup of coffee and begun slowly to drink it .

"Hiya Sam!" Zoe said as she entered the staff room therefore startling Sam making her drop her cup of coffee all over her blue scrubs and making a SMASH on the staff rooms cold laminate floor.

"Ahh Ahh Ahh "Sam yelled as the hot liquid made contact with her skin!

"Sam are you ok ? , calm down let me see " Zoe said grabbing Sams deep red blistering hand. "Hey where did you get all these scratches over your hand" Zoe asked inquisitively.

"Zoe im fine seriously I just need a little bit of cold water its fine ZOE !"

"Sam you've got a burn covering your hand your not fine! Your shaking are you ok are you ill?" Zoe asked worriedly feeling her young collogues forehead

"Zoe im fine seriously I can look after myself trust me ive done it for long enough! "Sam replied angrily trying to stifle a yawn .

"I thought you said you overslept this morning "

"Yeah I did and your point is ?..."

"Nothing nothing I just assumed that with the extra sleep you'd be a little more well alert!"

"I am fully alert thank you very much now ive got a job to do and am I right in assuming you do to ?" Sam said storming out of the room in a fit of rage.

Dylan

"Nurse can I have a urine sample for Mr Marley "

"Write I do have a name Its Linda its not that hard 2 syllables Lin-da learn the name thank you Dr keyo ! Staff nurse Andrews angrily said to her dismissive collogue .

"Yes ok staff nurse Andrews" Dylan said peering at the nametag on her blue uniform

Dylan walked out of rescues before seeing Sam in the corner of reception laying on the desk

"Sam are you alright" Dylan asked looking at her quivering body

"Samantha are you ok " He repeated tapping her small shoulders

"What .Dylan oh yeah im fine just urm… resting my eyes " Sam said slowly lifting her head showing Dylan her cut face for the first time. He mentally noted her physically and mentally drained face, which was made worse by the deep red cuts which covered the majority of her face .

"What did you do to your face Sam?"

"Oh that's just charming Dylan , im fine " She replied shivering uncontrollably

" Yeah im always the charmer aren't I Sam , and your obviously not fine your shaking are you cold ? Its thought it was really warm in here " Still showing how much he cared for his estranged wife

"Yes I have dealt with much worse than this don't you remember ?

" Yeah ok Sam I get the message you couldn't care less what I think"

"Yes Dylan everything's about you, You never change do you ? " Sam said not giving Dylan a chance to reply as she walked back into the overflowing Recsus .

Hopefully ill put the next chapter up tonight as im really excited about the next chapter as its really dramatic please R&R

Thanks for reading

Brooke xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hi im really excited about this update as always thanks to all my lovely reviewers especially xosnapitzdaniix , _iamkayleigh drsamnicholls1 , laaurabakerx and abbeymayyates for all their support on twitter you guys rock

Sam;

"Sam we've got a RTC coming in can you handle it ?" Nick Jordan asked his young college .

"Yes why wouldn't I ?" Sam replied sarcastically

"No reason , I have no doubt in your abilities Dr Nicholls "

"Glad to hear it "Sam replied sarcastically

(Jeff and Dixie come crashing through the doors with a young man)

"Sam , Nick this is Jamie Peterson he was caught in a head on collision on kilt lane briefly KO'ed for approximately 10 minutes no pain anyway apart from a minor head injury .

"Ok Jeff we can take it from here "

"Ok thanks sweetheart "

"Ok I need U&E's , LFT'S and a head CT and can we move him into recus please , Noel can you chase up Mr. Petersons notes please?

"Sure I'll see what I can do " Said the egger receptionist he had always especially liked the army medic as she never failed to be polite despite her difficult history.

"Thanks Noel " Even if her communication skills weren't as good as they could be she found it better to know the name and face of each person in the ED team and treated them with equal respect no matter of there role in the emergency team as she had in the army.

(Nick starts to do an examination of the patient)

"Hello Mr. Peterson im Nick Jordan I will be your doctor for today as well as Dr Nicholls who is just chasing up your notes how are you feeling any pain anywhere?" The consultant asked

"No really I am fine ive had enough of hospitals for 1 day to be honest ,I just lost control of the car its raining heavily out there still" The middle aged person replied.

"What do you mean you were here earlier ?"

"Oh I was on the bridge when It collapsed this morning "

"Oh ok so your feeling fine ? any new symptoms arriving since we last saw you ? Im just going to ask you a few questions is that ok ?"

" No they've eased up from this morning .And yeah the quicker I can get out of here the better"

"Ok What's your full name ?"

"Jamie Lewis Peterson"

"Date of birth ?"

"9th of July 1980"

"Ok im sure your fine but ill ask Dr Nicholls to have a look ….. Sam "

"Yeah Mr. Jordan how can I help " The young Blonde doctor asked her back still turned away from him and the patient. She could feel her head spinning and her breathing picking up a faster pace .

"Have we had an update on Mr. Petersons notes yet ?"

"Urm I don't remember to be honest" The young Doctor replied removing the thick woolen jumper she was wearing over her green scrubs despite still shivering violently.

Both Mr. Jordan and the patient raised an eyebrow to the cuts and bruising going all down the blondes arm.

"Ok can you check please ? "

"Urmm yeah of course " Her speech become drowsy and hard to understand

"Sam are you ok ?"Nick asked the young women

"Yeah im fine " Sam replied beginning to walk out of Recus , walking into the door as she did so as she picked up Jamie's notes she turned to face her patient for the first time .

"That's her ! That's her the women who was on the bridge with me I moved her this morning !" The patient shouted obviously distressed

"Sam is this true " Was the last thing Sam remembered before falling to the cold hard floor as all went black !

Dylan

It was days like this he could really do with a stiff brandy and for things to be all how they used to be Him , Dervala and of course his Sam would go out on long walks to clear their heads if either of them had an especially difficult patient or a doctors worse nightmare a death of a patient in their care which today he had lost 2 patients that had come in from a major RTC . But he knew that things would never be the way they used to be his Sam had moved on , she had made herself a new life and he was all alone no one to talk to . he found it hard enough to talk about his feelings but Sam was so understanding even if he hadn't always been the same towards her . No point dwelling over what's gone he may as well just move on it couldn't be that hard could it Sam had seemed to do It easily enough even with the stress of war on her small shoulders.

He left the emergency department not knowing the fate or what had happened to his estranged wife!

I hope you guys liked this update I know its really long but ive got so many ideas and I wanna share them with all you lovely people .

Thanks everyone as always updates should be up tomorrow around 4:15 tomorrow please R&R and tell me what you think .

Thanks Brooke xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hi im really excited about this update as always thanks to all my lovely reviewers especially xosnapitzdaniix , _iamkayleigh drsamnicholls1 , laaurabakerx and abbeymayyates for all their support on twitter you guys rock Ive had to merge the stories together now due to Sams current state.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me Sam squeeze my hand if you can hear me " Nick worriedly asked the still young doctor who laid in the middle of the floor in recus

"Can I get some help in here please?" Nick yelled out of recus doors

"Nick what the hells going on here?... Sam! what the hell happened nick" Zoe yelled in a state of panic

"She collapsed I don't know what triggered it"

"Its her its her!" The distressed patient continued to yell

" What's he going on about Nick ?" Zoe asked confused at the discomfort the patient was feeling

"I have no idea…..Mr Peterson what's the matter ?"Nick asked

"Its the woman I moved earlier!" The patient replied

"What , when?"

"Call that other doctor the stubborn and the one who's a bit rude he treated me earlier I said I wasn't lying and he believed me "

"Dylan" The two senior doctors replied instantly recognizing the characteristics that the patient had described

"Ok Zoe get Dylan in here now we need to find out what's going on " Nick said looking concerned as he put his stethoscope on the small women's chest as he lifted her on to the nearby bed "Im not happy with her breathing at all Zoe "

"What should I tell Dylan nick ?"

"Just tell him that we need him now its an emergency!"

As he lifted sam and laid her on the bed Nick raised a torch to both her eyes "Dilated pupils not good not good what's going on Sam ? Nick muttered to no one in particular.

_**Dylan **_

"What Zoe ive only just got home , why do I have to come in? what's going on ? " Dylan moaned but equally as curious down the phone

"Dylan just hurry up it is an emergency " Zoe replied with a matter of urgency that Dylan had never remembered hearing in her voice before

"Fine im on my way "

"Thank you Dylan just hurry !"

(At the hospital Sort of sams paragraph but she's not going to speak for obvious reasons )

Sam is laying on the hooked up to many machines trying to keep her on the brink of life .She was now in a hospital gound instead of her usual scrubs and all around her beeps are sounding loudly monitoring her current state .Tess, Linda and scarlet kept on checking machines around her small checking that she was coping with the strain of the medication she had been given whilst Zoe and Nick were checking vital signs constantly.

As Dylan walked into recus he saw his limp wife laying a shadow of herself laying in the hospital bed

"Sam !" He yelled as the heart monitor made the sound everyone in the room was dreading a long continuous Beeeeppppppppp

Hope you liked this dramatic chapter please R&R and ill update tomorrow around 6 o'clock xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry about the late update it took a little longer to write that I expected as always thanks to all my lovely reviewers especially xosnapitzdaniix , _iamkayleigh drsamnicholls1 , laaurabakerx and abbeymayyates for all their support on twitter you guys rock

"What wrong with her Nick ? " Dylan yelled obviously distressed by his wives current sate

"We don't no Dylan , get back were going to do the best we can for her!" Nick yelled back whilst he was starting compressions on Sam

"No I need to be here I cant leave her "

"Dylan she's in the best possible place, Scarlett can you get Dylan a coffee please?" Zoe yelled both at the young nurse and at the older doctor

"No no I cant leave her " Dylan yelled as Scarlett began to drag Dylan out of Recus

"Come on Dylan she'll be fine " Scarlett said as Dylan finally got Dylan out of recus and into the relatives room

(In the relatives room)

"Dylan its fine she's in the best hands you of all people know that . If theres any news they'll let you know, " Scarlett said slowly to Dylan

"I never told her , I never told her I still loved her now I might never get the chance to …" Dylan muttered to himself

"Ok im going to go now im going to go and see how there doing is that ok?"

" Go just make sure shes ok ,please "

"Yeah of course I will Dylan "Scarlett replied whilst leaving the room

( Back in recus )

"She's back in sinus rhythm can we get an oxgen tube fitted im not happy with her breathing and try to get her temperature up please in worried aout how low it is please thank you everyone for your time " Nick replied after snapping his gloves off as he left recus and entering the relatives room.

"Dylan…" Nick began

"What's wrong with her Nick ? Is she ok ? Please say she's ok!"

"Dylan, Dylan we managed to restart her heart but she's comatose "

"But you induced the coma though ? You can bring her out of this cant you she's just in a medically induced coma to help her body recover didn't you Nick tell me ! "

"Dylan I'm sorry but its not medically induced we have found out what's wrong with her but im afraid its not good news "

"Nick what's wrong with her I cant bare the suspense "

" Dylan its extreme hypothermia , Im sorry she's very weak the next 48 hours are critical we don't know the severity but by the look of her recent state I don't think its advanced rapidly"

"But shes so strong she found in Afghanistan for goodness sake she never came home with worse than a scratch on her why her nick why her ?"

"You of all people know that hypothermia doesn't pick and chose Dylan but she is strong and were going to take good care of her , I promise "

As Nick left the room he swore for the first time that he had actually seen a tear slipped from the grown mans eyes as Dylan fell to his knees both with shock and devastation.

Hoped you've enjoyed this I hope to upload 2 chapters tomorrow please R&R xx


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all of my lovely readers and reviewers you guys rock and I love how some people have said they will actually cry if Sam dies which kinda made me giggle tehehe ;) but im really glad your enjoying it and your getting into the story line you guys rock : xx

"Dylan we feel she may be ready to start breathing on her own " Nick said to Dylan who had not yet left Sam's bedside for more than a few minutes apart from to eats , change his clothes and to shower in over three weeks that sam had laid helpless in a coma .

"Is that wise what if her body cant take it ? " Dylan asked worried about his weak wife for obvious reasons

"Dylan its been over three weeks and she has improved leaps and bounds you have too see this if we don't take her of this we wont know the extent of her condition or how to treat her in the best way possible "

"Ok I just want you to make her well again shes not my Sam anymore I just want her back just make sure she's ok Nick please!"

"Of course I will Dylan…..Ok everyone prepare for extraversion procedure on Samantha Nicholls in bed 4 " He said to the team as due to not being in the ED department the staff did not know Sam or Dylan .He didn't no whether Dylan felt relived or distressed that he didn't know the staff as he showed weakness only when people didn't know him .

Sam kept coughing over and over as the tube waken from her throat as she struggled to breath unaided for the first time in three weeks a nurse placed a breathing mask over her small face to try to help her catch her breath.

"She's fine Dr Keyo " She said as she saw the concern on his face "Its normal for coma patience to react this way when they take their first breath"

"Ok when will she wake up ? "

"The time can vary between patients we don't know it's a waiting game but her breathing seems to be calming so hopefully she will be awake soon"

One week later and Sam has made no attempt to wake from her coma and she was still in the coma unit , all around her bed she has well wishers cards , presents , balloons and teddy bears many from work colleagues who usually came down every shift to see if any improvement has been made by their ill colleuge.

"Sam , please wake up don't leave me not again ive never been good at expressing my feelings and I never said how upset and lonely I was when you left me , of course I was glad you were chasing your dreams something ive never had the guts to do but I just wish I wasn't left along the way I know now I couldn't support you the way you needed after all the things you had t endure at war I know that now but I will always be there for you if were husband or wife or otherwise because all I want is for you to be happy I love you Samantha Keyo you may legally be a Nicholls but you will always be my little Sam Keyo I love you , I love you." As Dylan cried into Sams bed sheets

"I love you too grumpy " Sam muttered quietly

I hope you like this update I know it's a bit soppy I am a romantic type of person tehehe please R&R you lovely people xx


	9. Chapter 9

Ah everyone is so lovely for all the brilliant reviews ive been getting I realize I spelt Keogh wrong my spelling skills are terrible and its quiet hard to spell hahah xx

"Sam your awake!" Dylan asked his wife with great enthusiasm

"It would appear so grumpy " Sam chuckled timidly "What happened ?"Sam asked clutching her head

"Shh Shh don't talk , you've been in a coma, we thought we lost you ."

"Dylan when have I will never seek to amaze you with my survival skills and why on earth was in a coma ? "

"Yeah your right there Sam you always seem to amaze me though, I don't know how to explain but you had sever hypothermia as a result from the bridge collapse you haven't woken up since you collapsed in the ED over a month ago ."

"A month? Hypothermia what when how. Please say no one knows Dylan?"

"Im sorry Sam Nick and Zoe were there when you collapsed and Scarlette,Tess and Linda were there when you went into Cardiac arrest and its kind of spread among the hospital"

"What cardiac arrest? Oh Dylan I cant have people gossiping about me " Sam said grabbing her head in pain

"Sam people are not gossiping there just worried about you , and whats wrong with you wrong is it your head are you in pain?"

"No Dylan im fine its just wow that hurt what the hell happened to my head that's what I'd like to know?"

"Well we know that one of the cuts on the back and one on the front of your heads from when you collapsed in recus the rest we can only guess from what a patient told us"

"What a patient told you what on earth ? "

"Well a patient of mines came in from a bridge collapse and he said that he moved a women underneath a bridge to shelter her from the cold he called and ambulance when he came back the bridge had collapsed and the mystery woman was no where to be scene we thought it may have been concussion and then when you collapsed everything slotted into place . She matches your description exactly down to your beautif I mean your blue eyes. Was the mystery women you ? "

"I honestly cant remember anything apart from coming out of the water and then waking up under a bridge "Sam replied obviously hating being treated like a victim "When can I get out of here Dylan?"

"Well as your in a coma unit, and your obviously not in a coma they'll probably move you to cubicles to keep an eye on you"

"But Dylan I don't need to be kept an eye on in fine cant you see that ?"

"Sam I can see you seem alright but your very good at hiding you emotions remember you were in a bridge collapse , you developed hypothermia and no one noticed you could be in agony right now and we wouldn't even know it. I mean look at your arms and legs your covered in cuts and bruises you've had over 190 stitches and I bet you can barley even walk"

"I bet I can" Sam had never been one to bask in sympathy nor could she resist a challenge so swinging her legs of the bed as she began to clabber out from the warm blankets onto the cold floor , her legs gave way obviously unable to cope with the pressure due to not standing up for over a month .

As Sams legs gave way Dylan was by her sides to catch her , as they both looked into each others blue eyes they simultaneously leant in for a slow and long embrace Whilst Dylan was still clinging onto Sams arm as if their lives depend ended on it.

Hope you guys like this update please R&R and enjoy ill hopefully upload again later today xx


	10. Chapter 10

Ah you guys are lovely thanks for everyone who has reviewed and read

I hope to finish this story by later today so I cant start a nother story ive been thinking about

Hope you enjoy xx

"Urm its probably as you haven't used your legs in a while Urm they'll probably organize some sort of therapy to help I guess ill go get a nurse" Dylan said as he walked awkwardly after putting Sam back on the hospital bed

"No Dylan, don't go please " Sam shouted as loud as she could which due to her current state wasn't very loud at all as she wept into her pillow

"Hello Samantha im nurse Carter your husband came to tell me you were awake, how are your feeling? '

"Its Sam and yeah im fine when can I get out of here? "

"Im sorry , Sam and to be honest you have been in a coma for over a month your muscles aren't the same as they used to be you've lost massive amounts of weight and your breathing has massively been effected your asthma has worsened as you can tell by how hard it is for you to breath" Nurse carte said as she handed the breathing nebulizer to Sam who was struggling to breath

"Im….I am fine im used to this ive struggled with asthma for years "

"Any way I think were going to move you to the high dependency unit "

"Why im fine ! I just want my husband and then I can go home!" Sam said being usual Sam not wanting any fuss despite knowing that she needed it her asthma had never been this bad the last time she had an asthma attack was in Afghanistan and that had got her sent home for her own safety no one knew of her asthma not even Dylan

"Sam calm down please or your breathing will worsen , we just need to keep you in for observation of your breathing and to help you to grow stronger"

"Ok ok fine can you just get Dylan please ? "

"Ok ill see what I can do just please stay in bed "

"Ok , and thank you"

"Its fine im here to help "

Around twenty minutes later Dylan returned looking shame faced obviously about leaving his wife in her current state.

"Hey, how you feeling " Dylan asked trying not to make eye contact with his wife

"Fine, why did you run off ?" Sam asked catching Dylan's eye and holding his gaze for a moment or two

"I just thought that the kiss maybe it wasn't just what you wanted it was just concussion talking "

"Dylan how many times im fine and if I had concussion would I really do this ? "

Sam leant in and passionately kissed Dylan, Dylan made no objections as he carried on the kiss .

"So what does this mean ? " Sam asked after the connection broke

"Did you really want to divorce me Sam ? " Dylan said changing the subject

"No Dylan its just with Zoe I thought you were better to be set free than have me as baggage for the rest of your life "

"Sam you were never baggage to me I thought that you had just found someone more interesting for you " Sam said referring to her supposed affair in Afghanistan.

"Dylan , Ian and I were only ever friends we were in a war zone things happened that neither of us were comfortable nor proud of he was a shoulder to cry on as was I for him"

"I don't know what to say "

"You just seemed to assume that because I was friend with a male doctor in Afghanistan that I would be cheating on you .I was one of the only female medics in my regiment so it was kind of hard to find someone else to talk to"

"So lets say if its ok with you we maybe could you know try again with us ? "

"Dylan that would make me so unimaginably happy I have waited for you to say those words for such a long time"

Dylan gave his cheeky grin that only Sam had ever scene him do when he knew that he'd got his own way

"Ok Sam , were thinking about moving you to HDU is that ok ? " Nurse carter said to her patient

"Seriously, I don't need to be in high dependency unit im perfectly fine "Sam protested but her face seemed drained due to all the speaking she had done on her first day awake

"Sam just let the man do his job please Sam " Dylan said to his angry wife

"Fine , there's no point of it though" Sam said but she was obviously feeling to weak to argue though Dylan knew she would never admit that to anyone not even herself

As Sam was taken by porters towards HDU she feel asleep her and Dylans hands still entwined .

Ok im nearly finished with this story this story was mainly about Sam and Dylan's history and its really soppy so I am sorry if it was a bit long and stuff

Please R&R xx


	11. Chapter 11

You guys are so lovely im nearly finished with this story now but everyone seems to be enjoying it which im really happy about xx

"How is she ? " Linda asked in her hushed liverpudlian accent as her , zoe and scarlet walked into the quiet room

"Shes fine, just her breathing's still quiet bad so they've put her on a nebulizer and the doctors are worried about how much weight she's lost and of course she's still quiet weak and tired "Dylan replied

"No she is fine " Sam replied weekly as she woke from her sleep

"Oh Sam your awake , how are you feeling ?" Scarlet asked the young doctor

"I am fine but they wont listen to me when I say that" Sam said as she began to wheeze slightly

"Here, here calm down Sam " Dylan said handing Sam the breathing mask that contained her nebulizer

"I don't need it im fine trust me " Sam protested

"Ok ok " Dylan said not wanting to upset hiss ill wife

" So what's been happening in the ED ?" Sam asked the three women in the room

"Sam its been fine everyone's been worrying like hell about you " Zoe said making Sam hide underneath the blankets with embarrassment at being spoke about whilst she was unconscious

"Oh no everyone knows don't they ? " Sam said obviously distressed

"Yeah but everyone only knows as they care for you, I mean look at all these cards and presents " Scarlet said trying to cheer up the young Doctor

"Yeah I guess im going to be out of here soon then I can just tell people im fine and I don't need to be worried about "

"Yeah but you do need to be worried about just as much as everyone else" Zoe said to Sam

"Ok I guess your right "

(two weeks later )

After two weeks of continuous therapy Sam was finally making progress and she was getting a lot stronger but Sam was also beginning to get sick of being constantly cared for and being worried about.

"Ok Sam we think your strong enough to leave the hospital but we do need you to take it easy and if you would like to return back to work you must only do half shifts and you will have to take frequent breaks and as your still struggling to walk for long amounts of time and we need you to keep your strength up" Nurse carter said to Sam and Dylan

"Finally I can get out of here and back to work , which if you think about it is quiet Ironic since I work downstairs " Sam laughed she had visually become a lot better as she had progressed throughout her hospital stay.

"Yeah Sam but are your really ready to go back to work ? " Dylan asked his wife worriedly

"Yes why would I ? My physiotherapist and my doctor both think im ready don't you have confidence in me ?

"Of course I do Sam im just worried that's all "

"Dylan , remember I don't need to be worried about?"

'Ok , ok im sorry Sam now are you ready to go ? "

"Yep im so happy to get out of here "

"I know you are Sam come then are you ok to walk ?"

"Yes Dylan im fine! Come on lets go "

Dylan and Sam left the hospital as Dylan carried out all of Sams presents and her belongings as Sam hobbled out on her crutches towards Dylan's car to go towards Dylan's houseboat her stuff had already been moved in whilst Sam had been in hospital

Hope you enjoyed this update I should be uploading again tonight I hope you've enjoyed it as im very nearly finished now please R&R xx


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Hey Hey Hey Enjoy this update :D xx

"Wake up sleepy head " Dylan said to Sam as it was there first day in the ED in over two months

"Mhhm" Sam replied waking from her sleep

"You ok ?

"Yeah, just tired"

"Do you want be to call Nick and say your not feeling well enough to come in today ?" Dylan asked Sam feeling her head " You seem hot"

"No Dylan its fine im not missing my first shift in two months , its just because ive been lazing around for so long , Can I use the shower first pleaseeeee " Sam asked pleading with her husband

"Yeah I suppose as your so stunning " Dylan replied kissing his wife as he began to help his wife out of bed

"Ah thanks Grumpy" She replied returning the kiss

When Sam was done showering and getting ready she came downstairs to find Dylan had lad breakfast out on the dinning room and was waiting for her to come down as he waited patiently whilst reading his daily newspaper.

"Hey Grumps" Sam said to her husband

"Hey beautiful, you know I think my nickname is nicer than yours is for me" Dylan replied to Sam sarcastically but laughing all the same

"Tehehe" Was all Sam said

"You have the cutest laugh ever"

"Wont you stop complimenting me today " Sam giggled

"Am I not aloud to complement my beautiful wife ? "

"Yes but not this much its scaring me"

"Ok ok, come on we better go or were going to be late" Dylan laughed

"Come then"

And then Sam and Dylan walked hand on crutches (Couldn't resist hahah ;) as they left the houseboat petting Derlva slightly on the head as they left

"Sam your back" Lenny shouted when Sam and Dylan walked into the ED for the first time in 2 months .

"It would appear so " Sam responded as Lenny wrapped his arms around her

"Ok Lenny your kind of squeezing me to death here "

"Lenny that's my wife your squeezing " Dylan said eyeing Lenny suspiciously

"Oh, sorry " Lenny said to both Dylan and Sam

"Its fine isn't it Dylan?"

"Yeah of course it is " Dylan said gritting his teeth

After being fussed over all day Sam&Dylan went home and enjoyed each others company for many years to come .

Then end

I hope you guys all enjoyed this story I will start writing a new Sylam story tonight please R&R Thanks for reviewing this story so brilliantly love ya 3 xx


End file.
